A Fantasy Come True
by SlumberInFlames
Summary: Warning: Contains graphic sex scenes and bestiality A woman comes home to find her boyfriend waiting for her. What starts off as playful fun turns into something she didn't expect at all


He had been sitting in the room for a bit now, maybe about 45 minutes. He was still dressed in his clothes from bartending. The top two buttons had been undone since he never enjoyed the feeling of the collar against his neck. It always felt like they made the collars that tight just to piss him off. A car slowly rolled into the drive, and a smile crept up on his face, tugging at only one corner of his lips, a very confident, almost cocky grin as the front door opened up. The footsteps moved up the stairs and all he could do was let out a soft laugh as she walked through the bedroom door to see him in his desk chair, facing the door way. The sight of him there caused her to jump back yelping a bit.

"Jesus... Tony, you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing?" He just smiled at her, his eyes slowly scanning up and down her body. She blushed gently as she tossed a shoe at him playfully but he didn't budge. The item hit him a bit in the throat, most of the blow landing against his chest but he didn't budge, he didn't blink. She flushed a deeper red and glared at him, as though her glares could shoot daggers. He finally just patted his thighs before rising up, and it was then she heard the noise. A shift of metal, and she looked at him a bit horrified. "What... what are you going to do to me?" He didn't say anything for a bit more but slowly approached, slamming the door shut behind her, making her jump again.

"Undress." That was it. A simple, one word order had passed over Tony's lips. It fell upon deaf ears. "Did I stutter, Anne? Undress." Again he repeated his word, and she looked at him very shocked. A low growl slowly escaped his throat and she blushed a very very deep crimson, her entire face flushed. She slowly nodded and Tony returned to his seat for a few moments just to enjoy watching her strip down. She decided to play it up a bit and teased him during the removal of her clothing, trying to be as sexy as she could without looking like the whorish girls she had always despised. As she got done, she walked over and sat down into his lap, straddling him and placing an arm around either side of his neck.

"Mmmm... so to what do I owe this wonderful little honor, baby?" Before she could react, a collar was being tightened around her neck, making her cry out softly in shock from the feeling of the material digging into your flesh gently. It finally clicked in her mind. The metal was... And before she could finish her thought, she was being dumped onto the floor from his rising, seeing a metal chain leash going from her collar to his hand. Her body was quaking from the ideas running through her mind. Her pussy was actually physically twitching from the thoughts, the ideas, the pleasure knowing her lover would soon be passing his hands over her body. She could feel her wetness forming, and she gasped softly from the feelings. But she should have known better. She had been with Tony for 4 years now. She knew he was creative. She knew he never stuck to her plans. Yet every time she forgot. But yet again it was forcefully reminded to her as she watched the leash being tied around the bed post.

"You will remain here. On your hands and knees, like the bitch you are. Is that clear?" She nodded, a bit frightened. She hadn't seen him this forceful, this dominant before. She knew he could be, but his orders had never been this blunt. "If you move from your position, you will be punished. Is THAT clear?" Again she nodded, trying to swallow but her saliva being caught in her throat from the nerve wracking tone of seriousness in his voice. "Good girl." He softly patted her head and nothing more. "Assume your position." She did as she was told, but felt him grabbing her by the hair a bit, pulling her around so she was facing away from the door. "You will not be allowed to look. Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes... yes sir..." she finally managed to choke out, hearing him walk out of the room and downstairs towards the back door. Her mind was racing furiously at what he could possibly be planning to do to her in such a compromising position. She had never been this frightened and aroused from anything they've ever done before. Her mind kept going, causing her body to tremble, her skin was crawling, her pussy moistening more and more. Her mouth had run dry, her eyes shut tight wondering when he may return. They suddenly shot open wide, almost painful it was so much when she heard the back slider open, and Tony let out a loud whistle. She shook her head slowly, trying not to leave her position. She kept thinking it over and over, but she couldn't believe it. She just could not believe he would do this. She had once told him during a talk they had about her fantasies, and being taken by a dog was one. But... he wouldn't do that. Yes, they had a male husky in the back. They've had him since about the age of 7 months. But would he really be that inclined to do it? Her questions were answered when she heard both his boots walking up the steps followed by the claws as they shuffled across the hardwood floor. Her body spasmed so much she almost fell to the floor, the only thing holding her up was not wanting to be punished from leaving the positon he had left her in.

"Good Shadow, come on..." was all she heard as the door moved open. She wanted so badly to look back, but she knew she couldn't and it killed her. She was actually hating Tony a bit right now for the orders he gave. Suddenly, silence fell. She could feel her whole body trembling. Light beads of sweat were forming upon her skin, sliding down a little bit to certain points. Anne was in disbelief. Other than what had happened to her, nothing had been done. No foreplay, no teasing other than her own, nothing! How could her body be so lost? She looked up slowly, seeing Tony settling back into the seat in front of her, again his smarmy, cocky grin on his face. She glared at him.

"What... the hell... are you going to do?" she growled at him, her teeth clenched in frustration as she reached for him with her right arm. She should have known better, but for the umpteenth time, she didn't stop herself. His hand gripped her wrist and held her arm in place, the whole time she could see his smile. It never changed, never growing bigger or smaller. His eyes were locked with hers.

"I'm not going to do anything yet..." He looked behind her and made a simple click noise, which had been used as a basis for training their dog. Anne suddenly screamed out, feeling a cold nose rooting around her exposed crotch, and she blushed harder than ever before. The wet, cold feeling of Shadow's nose mixing with her own wetness and heat from her throbbing pussy was making her go crazy, and she wanted to fall to her elbows, but Tony's grip remained steadfast upon her wrist, not letting her go. Again another cry of lustful ecstasy escaped her, feeling the large, flat tongue flicking hard against her entrance. She was amazed at the feeling. It covered everything in one giant motion. Running up her clit sending a powerful shiver up her spine, over her pussy tasting her wetness, and then slipping past her sensitive tight ass to finish off.

She was completely gone, her body was acting on it's own. The only thing she could do was look up at Tony, and even then it was hard due to her vision being so blurred from how aroused she was. All she could make out was his arms folded across his chest, but she knew what else was there. That damned grin that he had before. She knew it was there, and she was hating him so much, but loving him so much at the same time. Again and again, she could feel Shadow's tongue passing over her, the heat from his panted breath passing her holes, being intensified from the saliva left from Shadow's tongue. She wanted so badly to reach back and spread herself open, but she knew she couldn't. She knew she would be punished, and that made loving Tony go away in her lustful state, even though it never really left. Anne was doing everything to not lose herself, and all she heard other than her moans and cries of pleasure were Shadow's pants and a small laugh from Tony. "Sounds like you're really enjoying this..."

"Fu-Fu-...oh god! Fuck you, Tony!" she cried out at him. She looked up at him and saw the smile was gone from his face. He stood up and moved behind her.

"Shadow... sit!" he barked. The dog immediately stopped his actions and moved a few feet away, sitting down on his hind quarters. Anne whimpered, both from the loss of the pleasure she was receiving and in terror as she heard the seriousness from Tony's voice again like before. "You will not look, is that clear?" Again a whimper was all that was heard, and she suddenly cried out in shock and a bit of fear when he grabbed her hair and pulled it a bit forcefully. "I said is that CLEAR, my bitch?!" he again barked out, and heard her whimpering more and more, her body quivering, mostly from fear of Tony getting this dominant, but also from excitement and how much she loved it.

"Yes sir! It's clear! I will not look sir!" she cried out to him, feeling him letting go of her hair and pushing down slightly forcing her to drop.

"On your elbows. NOW!" he snapped, and she did so, not wanting to do anything worse. She was panting heavily, still trying to recover and also again being lost in her own mind about what he would do. She knew in a moment when she heard his belt buckle being undone, and heard the leather slipping through the belt loops of his slacks. She was shaking badly, her body still covered in light beads of sweat.

"No... Tony please! I'm begging you don't! I didn't mean to! Oh god please!" she was crying out, her voice jumping from both her shivers and from her fear. But she heard the leather belt being folded over and she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. In one swift motion, she heard the swing of the belt, followed by the combined feeling of the leather hitting her wet skin, leaving a deep red mark upon her flesh, the sound of the hit echoing in the room. It caused Shadow to bark, making Anne jump in shock. Once again she heard metal shift, but she couldn't tell if the clank was the belt buckle or her own leash rattling. The belt hit one more, the loud snap ringing out, filling her ears along with her own cries and moans. Tony moved back in front of her and sat back down, again, the smile forming on his face. "Oh my god... Tony..." The click is heard again, and again Shadow moves back and continues to work her entrances with his tongue, the shock of having the large tongue hitting the freshly made marks caused her to scream.

During all of this, she sees a white shirt fall to the floor followed by black slacks. She looks up and sees Tony sitting on the floor in front of her. Without even thinking, she reaches out and grips his shaft, the head a dark red shade from how turned on he is from seeing her in this much pleasure, a huge bead of precum has formed at the head and is sliding down the shaft. Anne leans forward and licks it off, working the tip of her tongue from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, moaning and lavishing the taste of him. But in doing this, she presented herself more to Shadow, and he took advantage of it. She felt the weight of the husky landing upon her rear, and she moaned loud against Tony's cock as she knew what was happening. She felt Shadow thrusting hard, and in a split second, she felt his cock tearing into her.

She screamed out, and Tony took advantage of it, forcing her open mouth down onto his dick, making her choke hard. Her eyes tear up softly from the feeling, some saliva slipping from the corners of her mouth. After a quick moment of recovery, she starts to feverishly suck Tony's cock, her moans of lustful pleasure muffled against it being in her mouth. Shadow's instincts are the only things driving him. He doesn't start off slow and let her get used to it. Hard and fast, over and over, a consistent speed pounding away into her. The whole time, she can feel his cum squirting from his cock, the seed flooding into her womb. With how soaking wet she was, Shadow was sliding in and out at a pace she didn't realize was possible, but she was loving it. Her pussy clenched on his shaft as she kept working Tony's dick with her mouth, her tongue running up and down the length of it. She was flushed red all over as she circled the head of Tony's cock before throating it hard and deep. She felt Shadow's red shaft swelling inside of her, causing her body to writhe in pleasured agony.

She knew they were both close, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. She started moving her body, contorting it to adjust to both males as they used her. She bounced back hard against Shadow's thrusts, sliding her hand up and down Tony's cock while she bobbed her head up and down. She felt Shadow knotting inside of her, and she looked up at Tony, screaming out as the girth of the beast's shaft enlarged to it's maximum size. She feels Tony kiss her deeply as she keeps moving her hand up and down, feeling more and more precum running to her fingers. She breaks the kiss and licks her digits clean, feeling Shadow's seed filling her hard, the force shocking her senses, knowing she can't move away, feeling the size of the knot inside of her. Her hips remain still, her womb flooded with the thick canine seed. She keeps going on Tony, every shift of her body causing the cum to move inside of her sending another wave of pleasure through her body. She suddenly feels the cum shooting out from the head of Tony's shaft, making her gag hard as she thrusts her head down onto it, trying to take all of it. She chokes hard as the salty fluid slides into her throat, some running from her mouth down her chin, landing onto her hands. She lifts them up as she feels Shadow's penis sliding out of her finally and she licks her hands clean before cleaning off Tony's cock. He reaches over and undoes the collar from around her neck and lovingly smiles at her. She can barely hold herself up, and he places his arms under her, scooping her up and laying her down on the bed, joining her as well before Shadow leaps up and takes a spot at their feet. Anne looks at the large husky who is panting heavily and licking himself clean, and then feels Tony's hand on her cheek and she looks up at him.

"I love you," he says sweetly, totally contradicting his attitude from earlier. Her hand reaches up, curling her fingers around his as she just smiles, too exhausted to speak or think. She falls asleep, feeling her lover's arms around her, and her other lover's fur against her feet


End file.
